gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector
Hero Intro Front row tank. Good at dealing damage and Crowd Control. Stat Growth Skills Heaven Cleave A leaping slash that damages and stuns all enemies in an area. Effect: Physical Damage, Stun Range: Front & Mid Row Duration: _ second stun Notes: *Deals physical damage based on PHY ATK. *Each level adds 12 more damage and increased chance to stun. *Stuns Front and Mid enemies. Round Slash Projects a beam of energy from the blade, damaging enemies in its path Effect: Physical Damage Range: Frontmost enemy Notes: *Cleaves the front row for physical damage. *Each level adds 12 more damage. Death Warrant Locks on to an enemy and reduces its armor Effect: Reduce Armor Range: Single Duration: Notes: *Reduces 31.5 Armor at level 1; increases by 1.5 per level. *Works on both physical and magic immune enemies. *Affected target is missing the cracked shield symbol. Trojan Will Increases STR (Passive) Effect: Strength boost Range: Self Notes: *Adds 164 strength; 4 more per additional level. Rotation (AA → Round Slash → Death Warrant → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) Added stats: * 8 STR, 2 INT, 2 AGI * 6 PHY ATK, 2 Armor Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level 10) * 2 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Added stats: * 25 STR, 13 INT, 13 AGI * 6 PHY ATK, 2 Armor * 30 Rage Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level 10 → Level 26) * 1 x Butcher Knife (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Stone Armor (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Added stats: * 27 STR, 5 INT, 11 AGI * 280 Max HP, 10 PHY ATK, 9 Armor * 240 HP Regen Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 26 → Level 35) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Eagle Medal (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Patriot Mask (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Bloodsucker (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Canvas Cape (Lvl. 27) * 1 x Power Leg (Lvl. 18) Added stats: * 30 STR, 6 INT, 22 AGI * 12 PHY ATK, -10 Armor, 5 Resist * 47 PHY Crit, 30 Rage Regen * 6 Piercing, 35 Life Steal Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 35 → Level 36) * 1 x Thunder Fist (Lvl. 32) * 1 x Pan's Shirt (Lvl. 36) * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Added stats: * 40 STR, 19 INT, 9 AGI * 55 PHY ATK, 15 Armor, 17 Resist * 25 PHY Crit, 180 HP Regen, 40 Rage Regen * 16 Life Steal Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 36 → Level 52) * 1 x Lex Bangle (lvl. 9) * 1 x Power Leg (lvl. 18) * 1 x Butcher Knife (lvl. 26) * 1 x Vizegai Staff (lvl. 21) * 1 x Mini Mjolnir (lvl. 43) * 1 x Smelling Salt (lvl. 52) Added stats: * 36 STR, 9 INT, 9 AGI * 55 PHY ATK, 35 Resist * 30 PHY Crit, 100 HP Regen Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 52 → Level 62) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) Added stats: * 56 STR, 37 INT, 53 AGI * 96 PHY ATK * 82 PHY Crit Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 62 → Level 72) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Golden Javelin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Devil's Whisper (Lvl. 50) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Victory (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Added stats: * 65 STR, 25 INT, 25 AGI * 880 Max HP, 91 PHY ATK, 4 Armor * 840 HP Regen Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 72 → Level 80) * 2 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lvl. 64) * 1 x Last Judgement (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Added stats: * 60 STR, 25 INT, 25 AGI * 182 PHY ATK, 15 Armor, 10 Resist * 15 PHY Crit, 400 HP Regen, 150 Rage Regen * 10 Piercing, 25 Life Steal Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 2 x Titan Axe (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Soul Splitter (lvl 70) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Earthcutter (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Sanctos Sword (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Trojan Blade (Lvl. 84) Strategy Strong Tank, should be paired up with PHY ATK teams to maximize the armor reduction. AOE Stun is stong for teamfights, pick him with multiple AOE gods for the nice Wombo Combo. Hero Shard Locations Evil Plans - Chapter 3 (Elite) Seeking Power - Chapter 4 (Elite) Brutal Fight - Chapter 8 (Elite) Quotes *(On summoning) - "Why, hello there...mmm." *(On selection) - "Feel my wrath and destruction!" *(Ultimate activation) - "HEY!" *(On evolution) - "Excellent!" *(On ascension) - 'Blood and passion!" Category:Hero